Dear Heart
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: Claire believes Wesker is there because of her brother but when he refuses to leave even though his enemy is no where to be seen she starts wondering about his true intentions.


_**Author's note**__**- **__My older brother wanted me to write a parody with Claire and Wesker in it. Uh this is what happened. Yeah I failed. He said it started off good then got a bit to serious. Yeah, yeah I know I failed big time. Oh yeah and I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters._

"I SWEAR TO GOD WESKER IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU." Claire Redfield yelled. She was practically sitting on the arm of her couch as far as she could get from the blonde man. He had taken off his leather gloves so he could enjoy playing with his enemy's little sister's hair. He didn't seem to sense her unease but if he did he was ignoring it. He had moved as close to her as possible pressing her into the arm of the couch without hurting her. He smirked and pulled on hair again. After all she had been threatening him like that since he had stepped into her apartment three hours ago. She pulled out her samurai edge handgun and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Fuck. You weren't kidding this time." She pulled the trigger several more times. Finally she pulled the trigger and all that was heard was a soft click.

"CRAP." She tossed the gun aside and jumped up from the couch.

"It appears that you have ran out of bullets." Wesker said as his wounds healed rapidly soon there was no trace of them. She backed away as he slowly stood up.

"No hold on I have more in my bedroom. Wait right there." He laughed.

"Dear Heart. Be still."

"Hey Wesker, I didn't… I just couldn't take it anymore. You have been here for three hours and the only thing you have done is order me to sit down, be quiet, and not to stop you from annoying me. I didn't even hurt you."

"Yes but it is the fact you wanted to." He took slow steps toward her. Her back hit the wall and she started slightly shaking in the corner she had backed herself into.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I suppose that I should punish you otherwise you will never learn." She flinched as he raised his arm. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked with a shaky voice. She was too scared to move her face away from his hand. "Why are you even here? What do you want?" She asked her voice still shaky. He put his face close to hers. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"Miss Redfield be quiet." He placed a hand on her waist causing her to jump. She was too afraid to move anymore than that. "This is for shooting me."

"Wesker please I…" He cut her off by pressing his lips forcefully onto hers. She pulled away from him so quickly she hit her head on the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her on the wall. She put a hand on her lips. When she moved her hand to her side out of shock he started to lean in. Before she even knew what she was doing she put a hand on his chest stopping him. "You can't do that." She said with a steady voice.

"Yes I can. I just did. Are you going to stop me?" He grabbed her hand that was pushing against his chest and forced her to stop resisting. His lips had almost touched hers when she used her other hand to slap him. His sunglasses were knocked off and before he opened his eyes he took a deep breath like he was annoyed. He slowly opened his eyes revealing the burning red eyes that had been haunting her dreams. Her face paled and she turned her head away from him. She closed her eyes expecting to be hit at any moment.

"Dear Heart?" He whispered pressing his lips into her ear. She cringed away wishing she was anywhere else. "Look at me." When she hesitated he quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm sorry please just don't…" He kissed her causing her to stop talking. When he broke the kiss she slid down the wall until she was sitting in the floor with her head in her hands. She was silently sobbing.

"Get up." He demanded. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you crying?"

"No." She lied wiping the tears away just for more to replace them.

"Don't lie." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." He wiped her tears away and it seemed to calm her down.

"May I check?" He asked grabbing the edge of her shirt.

"No I said I'm fine there is no possible way I could have gotten hurt without you knowing." She said grabbing his wrist. "I'm just upset."

"Why?" He asked his fingers brushing against her bare skin as he tugged at her shirt.

"You are upsetting me." She said trying to pull his hand away from her shirt. "Don't. Why are you even here? Chris isn't here." He let go of her shirt.

"You know I didn't really expect him to be. But since you brought it up where is he?"

"You want him dead. I am not going to tell you where he is."

"Do you want me to punish you again?"

"N-no please don't." She begged.

"Then tell me or I will."

"No I won't tell you." He pulled her closer. "No don't…" He carefully pressed his lips on hers as if he could hurt her just by kissing her. He pulled away just to kiss her again as she started to protest. She pulled away. "Stop that."

"Tell me." He said starting to kiss her again.

"Okay. Just stop." He kissed her quickly and smirked at the shocked look she gave him. "I thought you would stop."

"Tell me."

"He's on vacation and left his phone over there." She said pointing to her brother's phone laying on the table. "I found out he left it here about three hours ago when I sent him texts for help. Jill's phone is dead. They called to check in yesterday so I wouldn't worry."

"Seems to me he needs to be the one worrying."

"Trust me he does enough worrying already."

"I'm sure if I had a girl as beautiful as you in my life I would worry about her as well." Claire stumbled away from him and tripped. "Careful." Wesker said catching her. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Wesker could you please leave?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

"What that is the millionth time you have asked me to leave." He sitting beside her.

"No this is the first time I have asked. The other times I was telling you to leave."

"If telling me didn't work what made you think asking me would?"

"Well I just thought you might listen."

"No I don't take suggestions from Redfields."

"Then I am going to leave."

"What where are you going to go?"

"Leon. Leon is flying in from New York today. I forgot." She said jumping up from the couch.

"Do you have feelings for Mr. Kennedy?"

"Well to be blunt yes of course I do but I don't think…"

"He fucked Ada."

"What?" She asked innocently. She sat back down.

"He FUCKED Ada."

"THAT LYING LITTLE BASTARD." She shouted. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. He pulled her into his lap and pushed her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry. You don't need him anyway." He said gently stroking her hair. Once she realized Wesker had his arms wrapped her she started to move away. He stopped her. "You need this. Don't try and deny it."

"You are right I need this." He smirked. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, my Dear Heart." He kissed her forehead. "We won't tell your brother. This can be between just you and I if you let it be."

"I will get my brother's and delete the texts on his phone."

"Good girl." He said as she grabbed Chris's phone from the table and deleted the messages she had sent him.

"And now I know what I need to do next." She pulled out her S.T.A.R.S. knife.

"Whoa. Careful." She started to get up but his arms were restricting her.

"Leon Kennedy is going to get it." The fire was in her eyes as she pushed him away and stood up. She started for the door.

"That's hot." He grabbed her arm. "Stop."

"What?" She asked still trying to go toward the door.

"Kiss me."

"Not now. I'm going to kill Leon."

"Kiss me right now and I will help you kill Kennedy."

"I can kill him by myself."

"Never said you couldn't."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No I am not going to let you go any where without kissing me first. Is that alright with you?"

"I'm sorry but to be totally honest the idea of kissing you or having you touch me in that way still slightly repulses me." _Well I can think of worse things. Actually I think I might even like it. NO, NO, NO That is wrong. I can't like it._

"Only slightly? Oh Dear Heart I'm hurt." He said placing a hand on his chest just over his heart.

"Aw Fuck it. Come here." She said as she put her knife away. He moved closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She hesitated before she kissed him.

"Welcome to the darkside." He whispered quietly after she pulled away from him. She put her head down on his chest.

"The darkside? Why would I want to come to the darkside?"

"The sex is better."

"Oh is it now?" She said after she took a step away from him.

"It most definitely is. Care to find out?" He asked gently pulling her hand into his.

"Um I…" She looked down at their hands. _We are holding hands? _"No I think this is a mistake. I have got to go. Leon is waiting." She said closing her eyes as Wesker lightly put a hand on her cheek.

"Look at me." He whispered, his voice was soft but his demand was serious. She looked up and stared right into his red eyes. He smiled pleased she had listened to him. "Let him wait."

"No. He is quite impatient. I really have to…" She was cut off by Wesker kissing her. "STOP THAT. Let me finish a sentence. I have responsibilities. I have to go. I promised would be…" He pressed his lips on hers. She glared at him before he kissed her neck. She shivered as he ran his tongue up her neck to her ear.

"You are angry with me?" He asked at a whisper.

"Yes." She practically hissed.

"Then why don't you take out your rage and frustration with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Rough sex…"

"NO." She tried to pull away but stopped as he licked her ear. "I have a different idea." He sighed.

"I suppose you might as well tell me. I'm sure you will anyway."

"Do you have a knife with you?" She asked stepping away.

"Well yeah but…"

"Then come on." She said drawing her knife.

"No Dear Heart I don't want to hurt you." He jumped back as she slashed at him with her knife.

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to inflict unnecessary damage on you."

"That doesn't give a reason why." She missed with her knife again. "Why are you still here?"

"I want you to come to the winning side."

"I am on the winning side."

"How cute, you think you are on the winning side. How do you think you could beat me?"

"I'm a Redfield. I'm naturally equipped with charm."

"Ah I see you also have the Redfield luck and the Redfield stubbornness. What will it take to get you by my side?"

"Brute force." She said bluntly. He drew his knife and slowly walked toward her. She blinked and suddenly his lips were lightly pressed into her ear.

"That can be arranged my Dear Heart." She cut his arm just barely and he didn't even react. It healed quickly. She tried to cut him again. He grabbed her wrist and twisted causing her to drop her knife. She screamed as he pulled on her ponytail. She kicked at him and he pushed her to the floor. He jumped on her as she tried to get up. He held his knife to her throat loosely. "I believe I just won." She put her hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. His grip on the knife loosened. She grabbed it and kneed him in the gut. She pushed him off of her. She got up and ran for the door to her apartment.

"Shit." She said as he appeared in front of her blocking the door.

"Stop." He demanded.

"What are you going to do? Kill me if I don't join you?"

"That thought did cross my mind." Her eyes widened and she stepped back. She yanked her hand away as he reached for it. "Dear Heart did I frighten you?"

"Not in the least. My life is threatened very day and I guess today is no different. Though today may be the day my Redfield luck runs out. My brother is probably using it."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to always steal it away just when I need it."

"Like now?"

"Yeah like now."

"What do you suppose he is using it for?"

"He is on a beach, with Jill Valentine in a bikini, and they are alone. Now what in the hell do you think he is using it for?"

"Aw come on Chris is getting lucky and you won't have crazy rough sex with me?"

"Enough with bringing up sex because I am not going to have sex with you." He opened his mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear it. I said no."

"Will you join me and take your place at my side?" She opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off. "Answer very carefully my Dear Heart."

"Wesker as much as I want…" She closed her eyes and tensed up ready to be hit. "No I will not join you. I don't have a place at your side." She let out a small sob as he placed his hands on both her cheeks cupping her face. She waited to feel the pain of her neck being snapped.

"I really didn't want to have to do this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to do to you…"

"Just do it. Kill me." She screamed.

"Can't you reconsider?"

"My mind is made up." She said firmly her eyes still closed.

"There is that Redfield stubbornness." He said laughing.

"If you could do one thing for me…"

"Of course." He said before kissing her. He gently bit down on her lower lip. She opened her eyes. He was surprised when she bit the tip of his tongue as he tried to push it into her mouth. "How was that, my Dear Heart?" He asked at a whisper when he broke the kiss.

"It is not what I was going ask you to do for me." She whispered. She looked into his eyes. His hands slid down her neck until they were resting on her shoulders. "Kill me quickly, don't toy with me you sick sadistic bastard."

"Miss Redfield I asked you a question." He said as though he hadn't heard her insult him.

"Which I am refusing to answer." She said turning her head away from him. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her forward.

"I have a present for you. I should have given it to you when I first arrived."

"What the Hell?" She questioned as she was forced toward her bedroom. He forced her to turn her head to look at the door to her bathroom. Hanging on the door was a beautiful black dress. He kissed her neck and breathed in deeply. He grabbed her hand and gently placed it on the dress. She could tell it was made from silk and she noticed the dress was strapless. "It's very pretty but I…"

"Shh." He said placing finger on her lips. "Put it on." He walked over to her bed and sat down waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked stepping away from the dress.

"For you to put the dress on."

"If I was going to put the dress on you would not be allowed to sit in and watch me change. I am not putting this dress on. I can't accept this from you." That was the wrong thing to say to him because the second she said you he grabbed her throat. He put his lips close to her ear. "Wesker please." She choked out.

"Put it on." He growled. She cowered away from him. "Or I will force you." He put a hand in her hair. "You know don't put it on. I believe I would rather enjoy forcing you."

"I'll put it on." His eyes lit up and he let go of her neck.

"Good Girl." He kissed her cheek. He walked back to her bed and sat down again. She slipped out of her boots and socks. She hesitated to unbutton her red vest. She closed her eyes. "Come here." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He motioned for her to come closer. She slowly walked over to him. She looked down at the floor.

"Yes Wesker?"

"Let me help you with that." He stood up and started to unbutton her vest.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Could you step out for a minute?" He smirked.

"I want you to put the dress on."

"I will I swear…"

"And I want to watch." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I am no stripper."

"Of Course not. You are so pure and innocent." She laughed.

"This pure and innocent thing has killed."

"So maybe you are pure and innocent but you are not naive."

"Though I try to pretend to be."

"You could dance for me you liked me. You will eventually come around and see things my way." He got the last button on her vest unbuttoned and gently pushed the vest off her, his hands brushing over her chest in the process. Once her vest was on the floor he purposely brushed his fingertips against her chest again and left his hands on her.

"Don't get touchy." She said lightly grabbing his wrists and throwing his hands away from her body. He grabbed her and held her firmly in his arms.

"If you hate me then say it." He waited for her to yell that she hated him. _I don't hate him. I can't not even after everything._ She turned away. He forced her to look at him. "You can't do it?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't hate anyone though I don't I think I would go as far as to say I like you."

"Just put the dress on."

"Sit down." She said lightly placing her hand on his shoulders and pressing down. He sat down with a smile on his face. She pulled her shirt off as she walked over to her dresser and bent down to get something out of the bottom drawer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed as he pulled her closer to him. _Wait, what the fuck is that digging into my thigh? _"That better be your phone digging into my thigh."

"Yeah sorry Dear Heart." She grabbed her strapless black bra and shut the drawer. He kissed her lower back just above her jeans.

"I'm not having sex with you so forget it." She said as she straightened up and he let go of her.

"I didn't ask. But since you did bring it up that must mean that you have been thinking about having sex with me."

"You wish." She said pushing him away from her. She walked toward her bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax give me a minute." She stepped into her bathroom. She shut the door. Wesker waited exactly one minute before knocking on the door. She opened the door only enough to reach for the dress. He forced the door open more and noticed she had the strapless bra on. He grabbed the front of her jeans and pulled her out of the bathroom. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. "You are supposed to be watching from the bed."

"But I…"

"Go."

"Fine I will take what I can get." He said and started walking to the bed. He looked back at her. "Though I thought I was going to get much more than just watching."

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said sitting back down. She turned around, slipped her jeans off and reached for the dress. He stood back up and silently walked over to her. He started to touch her bare thigh.

"Go sit."

"Damn it." He stepped back and looked away from her as she put the dress on.

"There." She said as she adjusted the dress making sure it was in place. He looked back at her. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Come here Dear Heart." He commanded offering his hand to her. She took his hand. "Turn." He said looking her over. He turned her in his arms and smiled when she was facing him again. "Perfect." He breathed. "Could you wait right here for me?"

"Um."

"Thanks." He said before he kissed her cheek and walked away. He came back with a case and camera. He sat the case on the floor. He pointed the camera at her and pushed the button.

"Oh no. You are not taking my picture." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Come on this may be the only time I see you in a dress."

"No."

"What if I was in the pictures with you?" He asked walking over to her. "What do you have to fear?"

"Chris Redfield."

"He's your brother. Why would you be afraid of him?"

"I don't believe he would approve of you being here."

"He's on vacation. I swear I will be the only one to ever see the pictures. And you if you want to of course."

"Okay sweetie." He smirked and raised a brow at her. "What?"

"You just called me sweetie."

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head." He put the camera up on her dresser and set the timer. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her as the camera snapped the first picture. She leaned back against his chest as the second picture was taken. She kissed his cheek as the last picture was taken. She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, forgetting for the moment who she was with.

"Dear Heart." He coaxed. She opened her eyes right as he snapped a picture of her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, absolutely furious with him. He took another picture. "You are so cute when you are mad."

"You won't think that when I shoot you."

"Now Dear Heart you know that will accomplish nothing except upsetting me. By now you should know better than to upset me. Now stay still." He said putting the camera in his pocket and walking over to the case on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled out a syringe.

"Nothing my Dear Heart." She took a step back. "This is what I need you to forgive me for later."

"No Wesker it is alright. I understand."

"You do?" He asked thinking she had figured out his secret.

"Perfectly." She said in a cold voice. "I am only Chris Redfield's little sister after all. That's why you have to do this."

"You are so much more than that worthless selfish undependable ex-cop's little sister. You have lived in his shadow for far to long. He can't even properly defend you."

"Please don't talk about him like that. He was doing a perfectly good job of defending me until you showed up here."

"Was he? Let's think back to Raccoon City. He wasn't there. In fact he was the only reason you were in that zombie infested town." She fell silent. "And I hope you haven't forgotten our time on Rockford island. Again he was the only reason you were in yet another t-virus outbreak." He said slowly moving toward her. She ran into her kitchen with him right behind her. She turned to face him.

"It was my own fault I shouldn't have tried to follow him. He would have came to me when he was ready to." She backed away from him until she was against the wall.

"Dear Heart if you had waited for your brother he would have never found you. He wasn't even trying to protect you." He stopped walking toward her a few steps from her.

"He was trying to protect me by not letting me get involved in the situation."

"You were involved the second you stepped into Raccoon City. Where was your dear brother in the aftermath of that traumatizing event?"

"Europe."

"Then why did you go to Paris?"

"I got a lead that had been he seen at the Umbrella headquarters in Paris. This is starting to sound like the interrogation before I was sent to Rockford island." He smirked. "What are you thinking?" She asked keeping her eyes on the syringe that he held nonchalantly in his hand.

"I read that file. You were quite the smart aleck." She smirked.

"They should have been more specific. I'm surprised they wrote down all the smartass answers I gave them."

"At the beginning of the file they weren't even sure who the hell you were or your relation to Chris. They figured it out by looking at your high school records."

"I mean I thought it was obvious that I was his sister and that I wasn't going to volunteer useful information about him if I had really had any. If I had known his actual location do you really think I would have been within a hundred yards of that facility?" He started to reply to her but realized it was a rhetorical question. He moved closer to her so if he wanted he could touch her. "I was just as clueless as they were at the time."

"I want you to know your brother means nothing to me." He said as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Then why the hell are you doing this to me? Your damn mind games. The kisses, pictures, and my pet name you have given me. They mean nothing to you. I mean nothing to you." He gently moved his hand down to her neck.

"You are dead wrong."

"Tell me why." She demanded at a whisper.

"I might if you agree to do something for me."

"What could I possibly do for you?" He looked her over and smiled. "Oh God NO. Wesker you know I was just playing into your mind games before don't you? I kissed you because it is all just part of your mind games. I'm sure you are going to go tell Chris what a bad girl I have been."

"No I intend to take you." She leaned her head on the wall.

"Why?"

"Selfish reasons really and you are a very lovely girl."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU."

"One shot with this and you will be out cold though that wouldn't be much fun. I will just use that time to move you."

"Move me?"

"Closer to where I live and work so that I can see you without having to take off work for a few days."

"You can't just come in here and do that."

"I believe that I can." He said lightly holding the syringe up. "And I think you might even want me to. You have been Chris's good little girl for too long and need some freedom." _Yeah I really see freedom from the man who is trying to force me to go somewhere by sedating me. This may be my only shot at getting away so I better play along with his mind games._

"You could be right being Chris's perfect little sister gets tiring."

"You know that I am right." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wesker?"

"Yes Dear Heart?" She put her lips to his ear.

"What do you want to do?" She whispered. He held the back of her neck with his free hand.

"You are giving me permission to do whatever I want?"

"Bite me." She said sarcastically.

"This might hurt a bit but hold completely still." He said with his lips lightly touching her neck. He started to bite down gently at first on her neck.

"I didn't mean…" She started to try to move away from him and he bit down harder. "Wesker." She screamed. He eased off her and looked at the faint bitemark he had made. He quickly covered her neck with kisses and gently sucked on her neck where he had made the bitemark.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." She put her head on his chest.

"What else do you want to…" She was cut off by him forcing him to look up at him and pressing his lips on hers. He carefully bit down on her lower lip. He was so focused he didn't notice when Claire slipped the syringe from his hand. She broke the kiss and moved away from him. She ran over to the window and threw it open.

"What the hell are you doing… aw shit." He said as he realized she had the syringe. She threw it out the window. He slowly clapped his hands. "Well done, Dear Heart." He grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her close to him.

"Please I…" He kissed her. She pulled away from him just to be gently pushed onto her kitchen table. He carefully eased his weight on her without hurting her. He lightly kissed her neck leaving her skin feeling hot as he made an invisible trail of kisses down to the start of her dress.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured his lips still against her skin.

"S-stop."

"Stop?" He asked at a whisper before play biting her ear.

"Yes you need to stop or at least move me to the bed." He got off her and picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom and threw her down on her bed. "Careful tiger, I'm not as strong as you."

"Sorry Dear Heart. I will try to be more careful with you." He said with a smirk. He took his shoes off and sat down on the edge of the bed near her. She slowly moved toward him. She sat up and he pulled her into his lap facing him. He looked into her light blue eyes expecting her to look away quickly because of his eyes. He smiled when she didn't. she just stared back at him.

"You know once you get used to the eyes they don't seem so demonic. They are actually alluring."

"I am glad you like them. If you wanted I could make sure your eyes are the same color." He started to kiss her.

"Wait stop."

"I need you to stop me." She tried to get up but he had a strong hold on her hips.

"Let me go now." She whispered and to her surprise he did. She got away from him and walked into her living room. He sat down on her couch and looked up at her. "I don't care how many times you kiss me or bite me I am not joining you." He grabbed her wrist and caused her to trip. She stumbled into his arms.

"Careful." She pulled away from him.

"Just leave me alone. Chris and I were close once but he is so obsessed with taking down Umbrella he barely even eats anymore. The only other person he has time for is Jill."

"How cute you still think this is about your brother. Are you sure you will not join my team? I will even let you be my second in command."

"I'm sure. Though it would definitely be a change from working with Leon. He barely has time anymore and I have to do most things without him."

"Fine I only have two options left thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I could knock you out and take you with me or I could just tell you the truth."

"Please just tell me the truth."

"Alright only for you. The only reason I am here is because I…"

DA DAH DA.

"LET ME IN." A seriously pissed off Leon yelled from the hallway.

DA DAH DA.

"CLAIRE IT IS BAD ENOUGH YOU MADE ME CATCH A TAXI. LET ME IN."

"JUST A MINUTE KENNEDY." She yelled at Leon.

"I want to tell you something very important. This is very hard for me so please tell him to go away."

"No I can't I am the only reason he is here. He is going to be sleeping on the couch."

"If he is staying the night then so am I."

"No. What is wrong with you? I don't understand you." She said picking up his sunglasses from the floor.

"You don't have to understand me. I just want…"

"Damn it Claire open this door." Leon yelled.

"If he does that one more time I am going to kill him."

"Calm down nothing ever happens. He said that he loves me but I don't think he meant in that way."

"He has stayed before?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Yes every time he has came out here to help me. Oh God don't start acting like my brother." He grabbed her and made her look at him.

"No I'm not acting like your brother. I am acting your jealous lo…"

"CLAIRE." Leon yelled again.

"You are jealous?'

"Yes." She closed her eyes.

"Go to the bed and wait there." He got up and walked into her bedroom. Claire quickly fixed her hair. "Leon I'm sorry." She said as she opened the door.

"What did you forget that…." Leon stopped talking as he noticed she was in a dress. "Oh baby you didn't forget." Leon said as he wrapped his arms around her and kicked the door shut behind him. Leon gently pressed his lips on her shoulder. He started to kiss her.

"WHOA Leon stop."

"Um ok." He dropped his hand to his sides.

"We are partners nothing more. It won't work if we are more than that."

"Sure it would just look at Chris and Jill."

"No I don't think this is a good idea."

"You wanted me before this. If you didn't want me why would you be in that dress?"

"I forgot you were coming." She whispered.

"But I…"

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand.

"Don't be this was just my reaction to seeing you in a dress. I have never seen you in a dress before. I didn't even know you owned one. Especially not one like this."

"What do you mean like this?"

"Showing a lot of skin, and it's so short it would take much for me just to put my hand und…" He said starting to act out what he was saying.

"Don't you dare Leon Kennedy."

"Why? What has changed? You flat out told me you wanted me once."

"Yeah and you rejected me. It hurts doesn't it? What has changed to make you want me?"

"You are in a dress."

"Well you are too late."

"What?"

"I heard about you and Ada. I don't want to try but we can still be partners right?" She asked.

"If that is what you want."

"Thanks Leon." She quickly kissed his cheek. She started to walk into her bedroom. "If you are hungry there is leftover pizza in the fridge." She said over her shoulder as she opened the bedroom door. She quickly shut door behind her. Wesker pressed her against the door the second it was shut. "Give me one reason I should not scream for Leon to come and save me. I swear if you kiss me I will." She whispered harshly to him.

"Dear Heart." He whispered lightly putting a hand on her cheek. Their lips were so close that they were almost touching. He took off his sunglasses and set them to the side. He looked into her eyes. "You are a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure this out."

"I don't know about you but I guess until you decide that I am not worth your time I am stuck with you." She closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" He asked his lips just barely touching hers as he spoke.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Come sleep with me."

"Wesker I.."

"Shut up and sleep with me." He hushed her. "Stay still." She kept her eyes closed as he roughly pushed her dress down. When his hands brushed against her bare stomach she grabbed his hands stopping him. He started to pull his hands away. "I'm sorry."

"No leave them there." She begged pressing his hands against her bare skin. She was smiling just for him and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm hot and your hands feel cold to me. They feel good." He smirked. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Yes I will be right here." He whispered. He watched as she walked to her bathroom. She shut the door and a minute later she came out in a different bra that wasn't strapless. Before he could ask she explained.

"That bra isn't the most comfortable." She said grabbing his hands. That was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed his hands against her hot skin.

"I could have fixed that without all the trouble."

"Shh. Please just don't." She pleaded. He pulled his hands away to take off his thin t-shirt and she protested the second she felt his fingertips leave her skin. "Don't leave." She said her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said taking his black jeans off revealing black boxers. "Come on." He said pulling her close.

"Wesker please." She breathed. He sat down on her bed and leaned back against the pillows. He carefully pulled her on top of him and forced her to lay her head on his chest. Her whole body was hot. She moved around trying to get comfortable. She closed her eyes.

"You are so warm. Do you have a fever?"

"No I never get sick."

"I think you better let me play doctor." He whispered.

"Fine do whatever you want…" He started to unhook her bra. "WESKER." She shouted at whisper.

"You said…"

"Just don't take your hands off me okay?"

"Uh Okay." He said running his hands down her back. "Dear Heart I really think you are sick."

"Fine I have a thermometer in the kitchen."

"I'll go get it. Wait right here."

"NO, you can't Leon's sleeping on the couch."

"Then you go get it."

"Fine I will." She got up and went to the door.

"Miss Redfield." She turned back to him.

"What?" He threw his shirt at her. She pulled it over her head and went out the door. A couple minutes later she came back with the thermometer in her mouth. It started beeping and Wesker grabbed it out of her mouth.

"Hundred and one. You have a fever. I told you that you were sick. I'm a doctor I know what I am talking about."

"Ugh I hate being sick." She said at a whisper as flopped down on the bed.

"I uh have something that would make the fever go away in a few hours and would strengthen your immune system."

"Would stop it with the sex. I am sick."

"No that is not what I meant." He pulled out a shot with a cap on it.

"HOW MANY OF THOSE FUCKING THINGS DO YOU HAVE?" She shouted as loud as she dared hoping Leon didn't wake up.

"This is my last one. I meant if I give you this shot it will…" He started as he pulled the shirt he let her borrow up over her hip.

"No I hate shots more than actually being sick. I don't trust you for all I know that could have the T-virus in it." She said trying to move away from him.

"Yet that's the thrill of it." He smiled as he uncapped the shot. "And besides that would be a waste. I already know what happens when the T-virus is injected into a human. Now hold still."

"No." She shouted at a whisper. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He pounced on her and held her down. "Fuck my life." She whispered. He smirked at her comment. "Hey Wesker?" She asked lightly playing with his hair.

"Yes Miss Redfield?"

"I will let you do whatever you want…."

"Oh no that is not going to work again."

"No listen I'm not trying anything this time. I will obey you just this once if you tell me what you were going to say before Leon came here."

"You will be still?"

"Yes I just tell me."

"This is my last resort and I need your full cooperation."

"And you will have it as soon as you tell me."

"Alright this is hard for me. I'm not sure if I can say it. This will probably be the one and only time I say this so listen. I lo… I'm quite fond of you. In fact I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Wesker." She whispered the shock could be heard in her voice.

"Now be still." He whispered about to stick the shot into her hip.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Are you just going to say I love you and then prick me with that damn needle anyway?"

"I was seriously considering it."

"Before you do could you tell me what it is going to do?"

"Um no."

"I don't want to lose be forced to sleep." She whimpered.

"I will be here when you wake up, my dear Heart." He carefully stuck the shot into her hip and injected her.

"Wesker." She whispered softly.

"What is it?"

"I love you too." She whispered as her eyes closed.

_**Please review!**_

_**To be continued?**_

_Yeah I suck, but thanks to those who have reviewed on my other stories. My brother just now pointed out typos in the story so I had to freaking fix it._


End file.
